Crashed
by Sorrelpaw
Summary: Things don't go as planned when two apprentices decide to be heroes. This is my version of what happened when Brightpaw and Swiftpaw went after the dogs. Fanfiction to the song Crashed by Daughtry. -BrightxCloud. Rated T for safty. Please R&R. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**About: During the book, **_**A Dangerous Path**_**, ThunderClan was plagued by an unknown terror that stole prey from their territory. Two apprentice, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw, wanted to prove their worth to ThunderClan so they snuck out to find this unknown danger. What they found was a savage pack of dogs. This is my version of what happened. Meant to be Bright x Cloud but there is a hint of Bright x Swift…if you squint. **

**I just love the Cloud x Bright pairing. Its amazing how sweet and kind Cloudtail really is. **

**ATTENTION: This story has been re-written as of 6/2/09. Published again 6/15/09**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Brightpaw, Swiftpaw or any of the characters from **_**Warrior Cats**_**. I do not own this song or Daughtry. I don't own anything remotely famous. :(**

**Brightpaw's POV:**

_Well I was movin' at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin' couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down Yeah, Yeah…_

It happened too fast. Before the ginger-and-white apprentice knew it a multitude large furred creatures had leaped out of the concealing fronds. _Dogs! _Brightpaw realized with a start as she gazed into their snarling faces. She and Swiftpaw were hopelessly outnumbered--though the two ThunderClan apprentices would fight to the death. They had come searching for the source of ThunderClan's terror, and they had certainly found it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, that liquid fire that gave her strength and power. Her courage flared and she lashed out at a dog with glinting silver claws.

_Where I been, well its all a blur  
What I was lookin' for, I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming Yeah,  
Yeah…_

Brightpaw growled as claws gouged her shoulders. These dogs were surprisingly fast despite their bulk. They where ganging up on her, swarming in for the kill. "Pack, Pack, Kill, Kill!" Their horrible barking chant echoed in her ears. Their numbers were thick--for every one dog Brightpaw took down, three more seemed to take its place. Their horrid eyes shone with the desire to kill and rip flesh…yet something else. With a sickening jolt Brightpaw realized the dogs were _enjoying _this. To them it was almost a game.

She couldn't see Swiftpaw, but she heard his yowls of anger and determination. Brightpaw anxiously glanced about for her friend. She spied his distinctive black and white pelt amidst the sea of dogs. Her view was stolen as more dogs swarmed in. "Swiftpaw!" She yowled, a knot of unease growing in her chest. The young apprentice's heart fluttered with worry for the tom.

In her moment of distraction, a dog attacked, its jaws closing around her ear. With a twist of it's savagely strong jaws Brightpaw was on the ground. Blunt claws gouged at her face drawing yowls of agony from the young apprentice as thick crimson blood stained the earth.

_Then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me…_

Swiftpaw burst from the crowd of howling dogs, his eyes alight with all the fire of StarClan. Brightpaw watched him numbly, the pain leaching her strength her world was going dark. One side of her face hurt more than anything she had felt before. It wasn't over yet. As the dog who attacked her so brutally howled in triumph, it's salivating jaws dripped with her scarlet blood, Swiftpaw attacked.

_Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away…_

Swiftpaw fought with the intensity of Fireheart himself, attacking the dog that had almost taken her life. His light amber gaze met her eyes for the last time. The fight seemed to die from his eyes for just a moment to be replaced by a tenderness Brightpaw had never seen before. Brightpaw wanted to get up and aid Swiftpaw, but her body felt heavy as a rock. "Swiftpaw," She whispered brokenly. She watched as the dogs lost interest in her and they formed a circle around the fighting dog and cat. Her world faded to black, but Swiftpaw's battle cries reached her good ear. And she knew he fought until the very end.

_Some how I couldn't stop myself  
Just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong I couldn't hold on Yeah, Yeah  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened  
Where we're headed, there's just no knowin' Yeah, Yeah…_

When Brightpaw woke, Cloudtail was grooming the fur between her ears with gentle, rhythmic strokes. "What…? Where am I?" Brightpaw mewed, surprised at how frail her voice sounded. What had happened? Where was she? Why did her face feel so...so...alien? It felt stiff, tender and it smelled of a signature iron tang--blood. Cloudtail was silent for a long moment, and Brightpaw feared that he may not answer. Cloudtail almost looked as if he was debating with himself. Then finally the blue-eyed white tom spoke.

"You fought dogs—" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Brightpaw's memories of that horrific night came rushing back.

"Swiftpaw! Where is he?!" Brightpaw forced herself to her paws, her pelt prickled. Her joints screamed in protest and she felt warm blood trickling from her cobweb covered wounds as they re-opened.

"Swiftpaw hunts with StarClan now." Cloudtail murmured, his soft blue eyes shining with sympathy. Brightpaw stared at Cloudtail, her one good eye dripping tears. "No…" How could this have happened? Swiftpaw didn't deserve to die! No, no, no! This was all wrong! The world spun, and Brightpaw toppled over, lying on the dusty ground. She made no effort to get up. She had wanted to be brave, and show Bluestar that she could be a warrior too…her anger had clouded her judgment and now Swiftpaw was dead. If only she had said no to him on that night when he had told her of his plan! His life could have been saved. Brightpaw's heart twisted painfully as she remembered his amber gaze. Never again would she see his expressive eyes. His scent would never comfort her as she slept.

Cloudtail was strangely silent as he begun grooming her matted fur again. Brightpaw could sense a dark cloud of emotion looming over him. That indecisive look was upon his face once more. "There's more." Brightpaw whispered to herself, reality beginning to dawn on her. She couldn't have gotten out of that fight without a serious scratch—not after they dogs had torn at her flesh ruthlessly. "Cloudtail…"

And then she knew. "My face…" That was why her face felt so odd, and why it throbbed with each beat of her troubled heart. That was why half her world was dark. The dogs had literally torn half her face off. Brightpaw felt the tears once more burning at her good eye. She had once been a beautiful she-cat. How would the Clan accept her with a hideous wound like hers? Once more her heart constricted. Though she could not see her face she knew what damage had been done. Would little kits gaze at her and think she was a monster? The tears fell faster now, rolling down her face and creating paths in her ginger splotched fur.

Cloudtail stopped his grooming and looked at her long and hard as if guessing her thoughts. "You are still beautiful, Brightpaw, you will always be beautiful to me." He said simply. "Sleep now." The white tom added softly. His words warmed her heart. She curled her body into a ball, pressing against Cloudtail's warm flank. She felt him stiffen with surprise for a moment before he relaxed and resumed the rhythmic grooming of her blood spattered fur. Brightpaw felt her good eye close with wariness. She still felt troubled and tormented with the knowledge of Swiftpaw's death and her semi-blindness, but it was better, knowing Cloudtail was here.

"Thank you." She sighed softly, as her awareness of the world faded into oblivion—but not before she heard Cloudtail murmur softly to himself. His words were almost lost to her as sleep consumed her.

"I've loved you and I always will, Brightpaw."

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed, please Review!**


	2. Author's Note

**This story has been rewritten. If you haven't read it lately, please read it again. I'm sure you'll find it more realistic and entertaining this time around.**

**I hope you enjoy. :)  
-Sorrelpaw**


End file.
